Naruto the king of fighters
by Fox King jm
Summary: Naruto was your regular teenager, he lives with his mother and a fox sprite. He goes to school, fights bullies, and goes to a dojo to learn more on how to control himself? But why? A Naruto, Kenichi, and more crossovers story. I do not own Naruto, Kenichi, or anything else I use, so please enjoy: Naruto the king of fighters.


**Hey, guys, readers, and Fox King jm-fans, Johnny here with another new Fanfic. This will be a Naruto, Kenichi, and more crossover story. This story will be martial arts, and fighting Fanfic story. ****This Fanfic will have Crossovers, Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Some Strong-Language, Violence, Future Blood/Gore, Some Ecchi, Incest, A Massive-Harem, and Lemons in future chapters. This will be a lot of Naruto action in this Fanfic.**** I'll show you what Animes and other things, I'm using for this story at the end of the chapter. This is also my version of Naruto, so this does not relate to the original story of Naruto or any Anime I use, but the story takes place in the world of today aka modern-time, but it will still have some myth and fantasy in it. Okay I think I talk enough, so let's begin. I do not own Naruto, Kenichi, or anything I use in this Fanfic, so please enjoy: Naruto the King of Fighters. **

**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO RYOZANPAKU **

It was a Monday morning, near a small house in Tokyo Japan, a woman with long red hair was calling her son to get up for breakfast and school.

"Sochi, it's time to get up."

A young man about 15 years old, named, Naruto Uzumaki was getting out of bed. But he couldn't move his body. Naruto uncovered the blankets to see a woman and he saw that his body was wrapped in fox tails. But this is no regular woman, this woman is Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-tailed Fox), the most famous demoness that ever existed in Japanese history, but to Naruto she is known as Kurama. Naruto tried to wake Kurama up, but she was a heavy sleeper.

"Hey, Kurama-chan, it's time to get up." Naruto stated, as he tried to wake up Kurama.

Kurama is a woman with nine tails, fox ears, and red eyes. Kurama looks like a woman who is in her thirties, with long red and black hair with two long bangs. Her fox ears were red, her skin was flawless, she her nine tails wrapped around Naruto, showing her big rear-end. She whore a long black and purple kimono that showed most of her K-cupped breast. The kimono had a black sash with a fox on it, a red cloth, and two large sleeves, and her eyes were blood-red and she also shared Naruto's whisker marks. She was also madly in love with Naruto for some reason.

"**Mmm... Naruto-kun..." **Kurama purred in her sleep.

"Hey, Kurama-chan, I have to get ready for my first day of high-school. Come on wake up already." Naruto said, as his sweat dropped.

"**Hmm? Oh, good morning, Naruto-kun." **Kurama said, as she kissed Naruto.

Kurama crawled on top of Naruto. She buried Naruto between her large breasts, as Naruto struggle to get out of her death grip between her large breasts. Naruto remembered the first day that Kurama came into his life.

**XxxxX Flashback a year ago XxxxX **

Naruto was cleaning out the basement, till he found an old chest with scrolls within them. Naruto looked through all the scrolls, till he came across a red scroll with the Kanji for Kitsune (Fox), so Naruto decides to read the scroll.

"Hmm... I wonder what this is." Naruto stated.

Naruto saw some dust blocking some words on the scroll. He wiped the dust off, till he got a paper cut.

"Ow!" Naruto shouted, as he saw his finger bleeding.

Naruto's blood hits a seal. Then clouds of smoke blinded him.

"What the?!" Naruto said.

Blinded by clouds of smoke, he saw tails swinging around.

"**Hello, real world, it's been a long time!"**

As the clouds cleared, Naruto saw a woman with nine tails, fox ears, and red eyes. The entire world knows this demoness as the Kyuubi. Naruto had always study Japanese myths, but seeing a real legendary creature in real life is a different story. The female fox saw Naruto and took an instead liking to him.

"**Well, well, well... hello, cutie. What's your name? Mine's Kurama, but to the world, I'm the Kyuubi" **Kurama stated with a smile.

"Umm... I'm Naruto..." Naruto replied, as his sweat dropped.

Like the fox that she was, Kurama pounced on Naruto.

"**Since you summoned me, I am your mate." **Kurama stated, as she licked Naruto's cheek.

"W-What are you saying?! Hey don't do that!" Naruto shouted.

Kushina come down to the basement to see what was going on.

"Sochi, are you... o-okay..." Kushina asked, as she saw Kurama on top of her son.

"**Oh, hello." **Kurama greeted.

"K-Kaa-chan... t-this isn't what it looks like..." Naruto stated, as his sweat dropped like rain.

"Naruto..." Kushina said in a low anger tone.

Naruto got a beating from his mother.

"Naruto, who the hell is this woman?! And why in the hell is she doing on top of you?!" Kushina shouted.

"She's the K-Kyuubi... ugh... but her name is Kurama..." Naruto said weakly.

"The Kyuubi?" Kushina asked.

"**It's nice to meet you." **Kurama said.

"Why did I get hit? I-I didn't do anything..." Naruto groaned in pain.

"**Oh, poor, Naruto-kun. Here, you can rest between my breasts." **Kurama stated, as she placed Naruto between her breasts.

Seeing Naruto in the arms of another woman made Kushina blushed and a bit jealous.

"Get your hands of my Sochi!" Kushina shouted.

"**Hey, you're the one who beat him. I'm just helping Naruto-kun get better with my love. That's all." **Kurama stated with a smile.

"Oh, well... I..." Kushina muttered.

"That's enough, Kurama. I just need an ice-pack." Naruto stated.

"I'm so sorry, Sochi..." Kushina said.

"It's okay." Naruto replied.

"**Well, do you have anything to eat? I haven't eaten in the human world since the Sengoku prided." **Kurama stated.

"Ugh, Sochi, what are we going to do?" Kushina asked.

"It's not like we can just tell Kurama-chan to leave. I guess she's going to stay with us." Naruto stated.

"**Oh, Naruto-kun! You do want me!" **Kurama shouted with joy, as she wrapped her arms and tails around Naruto.

"Not to close, Kurama-chan. I'm still hurt you know." Naruto stated with a blushed.

Even since that day, Kurama lived with Naruto and Kushina.

**XxxxX Flashback end XxxxX **

"Brrr! Brrr! (I can't breath!)" Naruto muttered.

"**Forget about lame school. Come on, Naruto-kun, stay in bed with me. We can cuddle all day, or if you want I can make you a man today." **Kurama stated, as she picked herself up and loosen her kimono.

"K-Kurama-chan, don't do that!" Naruto shouted.

Kushina come in Naruto's room.

"Sochi, come down already, before your breakfast gets cold." Kushina stated with a motherly smile.

Kushina witness Kurama on top of her son, as she still kept her motherly smile on her face.

"Ugh... Kaa-chan wait, I can explain..." Naruto stated, as his sweat dropped like rain.

Before Naruto explain anything, he was thrown out of his bedroom window (Chibi style.) by his mother. 5 minutes later, Kushina was cleaning Naruto's wounds on his face, as she apologized for the quick reaction.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I just..." Kushina said, as she apologized repeatedly.

"Its okay, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

"**You shouldn't throw my Naruto-kun out the window like that, Kushina-chan." **Kurama stated.

"And I told you many times not to be sleeping with my Sochi!" Kushina shouted.

"**Why, so you can sleep with him? Oh my, Kushina-chan, I didn't know you were like that." **Kurama teased with a smile.

"It's not anything like that!" Kushina replied.

"Kurama-chan, stop teasing Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"**Whatever you say, darling." **Kurama replied with a smile.

Naruto ate his breakfast and got ready for school. Naruto was about to leave, till.

"Sochi here is your Bento-box." Kushina said.

"Thanks, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto left to start his first day in high-school. As he walked to school, he heard two female voices call his name. He turned to see his long time friends Hinata Hyuga, and Haruko Amaya.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun, are you ready for our first year of High-school?" Hinata asked.

"Good morning, Naru-kun, I heard we're all in the same class." Haruko stated.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan, Haru-chan, yeah I'm ready for the school year." Naruto stated, as he walked with Hinata and Haruko.

Naruto had known, Hinata and Haruko for a long time, ever since they were little kids.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, Haru-chan, I'll race you girls to school!" Naruto stated, as he got a head start.

"Hey, that's cheating, Naru-kun!" Haruko said, as she ran after Naruto.

"Hey, wait for me!" Hinata said, as she ran after Naruto and Haruko.

As Naruto was running to school, he was running so fast that he was watching where he was going.

"Naruto, watched out!" Hinata and Haruko shouted.

Naruto saw a girl; he was running so fast that he couldn't stop.

"_Damn, I can't stop!" _Naruto thought

"Watched out!" Naruto shouted.

The unexpected happened, as the girl grabbed Naruto from behind and thrown him over her shoulder. Before he hit the ground, Naruto quickly landed on his feet, like a cat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. It's a reflex." The girl stated.

"It's my fault; I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." Naruto stated.

Naruto looked up at the girl, who had blond hair and blue eyes. She also wore glasses and had her hair done in braid.

"Naru-kun, are you okay?" Haruko asked.

"I'm okay; I'm pretty quick on my feet." Naruto stated.

"That's a relief." Hinata said.

"Is this your first year going to high-school?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, is it your first year as well?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it is. My name is Miu Furinji by the way." Miu replied.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you." Naruto greeted.

"Like wise, I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata greeted.

"I'm Haruko Amaya." Haruko greeted.

"I hope we can all be friends." Miu said.

"Of course we can, the more the merry. Let's get going then, before we're all late." Naruto stated, as he, Hinata, Haruko, and their new friend, Miu walked to school.

**XxxxX School XxxxX **

Naruto, Hinata, Haruko, and Miu were in the same classes together, as the day passed, it was lunch time.

"It's been a good first day so far." Naruto stated.

"It sure is." Haruko replied.

"I'm so happy we're all in the same class." Hinata said.

"I'm happy, too. I hope we can spend all our high-school years together." Mi said with a smile.

As they ate their lunch, Naruto noticed someone was being picked on.

"Naruto-kun, is there something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I'll be right back." Naruto said with a smile, as he left the table.

A first year student named Daimonji, who was a giant and muscular was picking on a first year student.

"Give me your lunch money, or say hello to my fist." Daimonji stated.

"But it's my money for the first week."

"Alright then, you asked for it, kid." Daimonji said, as he was about to punch the other student.

"Excess me, may I ask what your doing to the student?" Naruto asked.

Daimonji turned to Naruto.

"It's none of your businesses, punk, now get lost, or I'll be the one taking your money." Daimonji stated.

"I like to see you try." Naruto replied.

"Alright, you asked for it, punk!" Daimonji shouted, as he tried to punch Naruto.

Naruto slightly moved his head, thus dodging the attack. The commotion made all the other students turned their attention to Naruto and Daimonji.

"How did you move so fast?!" Daimonji said in shock.

"It's because you're slow." Naruto replied.

"You, punk!" Daimonji shouted.

"Fight, fight, fight!" The other students shouted.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned to a teacher buying lunch.

"On teacher, we ugh..." Daimonji muttered.

"We were playing a friendly game of rock-paper-scissors. That's all teacher." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Alright. Carry on then." The teacher replied.

Daimonji turned to Naruto.

"This isn't over you, punk. I'm going to crush you after school." Daimonji stated.

"With your speed and strength, I already won the battle." Naruto replied with a smile.

Daimonji just walked away swearing to beat up Naruto after school, as Naruto went back to sit with the girls.

"Naru-kun, what was that all about?" Haruko asked.

"It's nothing, Haru-chan. I just hate it when guys like that pick on someone weaker than them." Naruto stated.

"What did he say to you?" Hinata asked.

"He said; he's going to crush me, but I hardly doubt that." Naruto replied.

"I see..." Miu said.

**XxxxX After school XxxxX **

Outside of school, near a pack, Naruto and Daimonji were standing face to face. The other students came to watch the fight, as Hinata, Haruko, and Miu were a bit worried about Naruto.

"I have 2000-yen (In American dollars it's about, $20 dollars) on Daimonji."

"Same here, that blond kid is going to get crushed."

"The fight is already over before it began."

Hinata, Haruko, and Miu got a bit mad hearing the other students talking down to Naruto. Else where, a girl named Kodama Himegami who was about Naruto's age was watching the fight from a tree brunch.

"What do you think about this fight, Ojou-sama? (My lady or miss)"

"This fight is just a waste of time. It's clear that big guy is going to kill whisker-face there." Kodama stated in a bored tone.

Back with Naruto, he was completely calmed and ready.

"Any last words before I kill you, punk?" Daimonji asked.

"I think you should walk away now, before I hurt you." Naruto replied.

That comment made Daimonji really anger.

"You're dead, punk!" Daimonji shouted in anger, as he made the first move.

Daimonji tried to hit Naruto, but Naruto was too fast for him. Naruto was now standing on top of the water fountain of the park.

"Whoa, he's fast!"

"How did he do that?!"

"What are you doing up there, punk?!" Daimonji shouted.

"Staying away from you... Hmm, that's nice black-belt there; did your boyfriend give it to you?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tear you apart!" Daimonji shouted, as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto jumped off the fountain and dodged every attack at Daimonji thrown at him.

"Come on you, punk! Attack me already!" Daimonji shouted, as he continued to punch Naruto.

"I can hear you just fine. There's no need to shout. Besides, I know what I am doing." Naruto said, as he kept dodging.

Kodama now sees what Naruto was doing.

"Ah, now I see." Kodama stated.

"What do you mean, Ojou-sama?"

"Whiskers there is wearing out muscle-head. And when he loses all his energy, whiskers is going to end it." Kodama stated.

Kodama was right about Naruto's plan. Miu knew this as well. Daimonji all tried out, Naruto stepped forward.

"Ready to call it a day?" Naruto asked.

"You punk!" Daimonji shouted, as he finally got a hit on Naruto.

The students were shocked, as Hinata, Haruko, and Miu gasped thinking that Naruto got hit. Everyone saw Naruto's face to see that the hit didn't do anything to him. Daimonji was shocked beyond belief.

"That hit should have knocked you out! How could you still be standing?!" Daimonji asked.

"That's a simple answer; your punches are too, weak. My Kaa-chan hits way harder than you." Naruto stated, as he turned his back on Daimonji.

"Don't turn your back on me, punk!" Daimonji shouted.

Naruto grabs Daimonji and throws him over his shoulder. This made the students eyes widen in disbelief. Naruto beat Daimonji without breaking a sweat.

"I don't believe it..."

"Yeah, Blondie there won..."

"Yeah, that Naruto kid beat Daimonji!"

Kodama was amazed that Naruto won the fight.

"Hmm, whiskers is better than I thought." Kodama stated with a smile.

Naruto turned to Hinata, Haruko, and Miu.

"Do you girls have a bottle of water?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, here's some water, Naruto-kun." Miu replied.

"Thank you, Miu-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto turned to Daimonji who was on the floor. He opened the water bottle and pours it on Daimonji. Daimonji got up seeing Naruto standing over him.

"You... how did you..." Daimonji said.

"I'm just stronger than you. I'm done for today." Naruto replied.

Naruto turned to Hinata, Haruko, and Miu once again.

"Let's go home." Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata, Haruko, and Miu replied.

**XxxxX Later XxxxX **

Naruto, Hinata, Haruko, and Miu walked together, as they walked Miu wanted to ask Naruto something.

"Naruto-kun, how did you learn to fight like that?" Miu asked.

"Ojii-san (grandfather or grandpa) and Kaa-chan taught me a little martial arts. I also did a little training by myself." Naruto stated.

"I see, you know, Naruto-kun. I know a place to help you train." Miu stated.

"Really?" Naruto, Hinata, and Haruko asked.

"Yup, just fellow me and I'll show you." Miu stated, as they went to the place that Miu talked about.

Later, Naruto, Hinata, Haruko, and Miu were now in front of a Dojo named Ryozanpaku.

"This is the place." Miu said.

"Wow, it's huge." Haruko said.

"Miu-san, what kind of martial arts does this Dojo have?" Hinata asked.

"It has many masters that know many martial arts." Miu stated.

"I see." Naruto replied.

Miu opened the door gates of the Dojo. Inside Naruto, Hinata, and Haruko were amazed how large the inside of the Dojo is. As Naruto, Miu, and his friends walked through the Dojo, Naruto was how nice the training hall was.

"Whoa this place is amazing." Naruto stated.

"Hey, Miu-san, oh, we have some guests with us."

"Hey, Ichigo, are you taking a break?" Miu asked.

Naruto, Hinata, and Haruko turned to a young man about 17 with orange hair and brown eyes. He was shirtless and sweating like crazy.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and welcome to Ryozanpaku." Ichigo greeted.

"Hi." Naruto, Hinata, and Haruko greeted.

"Let me guess, you, Luffy, and Natsu were sparing again." Miu stated.

"Yeah, the masters also say we over do it." Ichigo stated.

"Well..." Miu said, as her sweat dropped.

"Okay, maybe that one time. (Sighs) I still have the nightmares when Erza beat the sense out of us." Ichigo replied, as his sweat dropped.

Naruto, Hinata, and Haruko sweat dropped when they heard that.

"Anyway, I got get back to training. I'll see you guys around." Ichigo said, as he left to the training room.

Naruto and his friends continued walking around Ryozanpaku, Naruto saw a large man performing Muay Thai. His punches and kicks were lightening fast, that Naruto could hardly see them.

"That's amazing." Naruto said.

"Amazing indeed, I can't even see his punches." Hinata said.

Hearing this, this man's eyes gleamed, as he punches trees hard and kicks stones statutes.

"Apachai, how many times we have to tell you not to over do it!"

Naruto, Hinata, and Haruko turned to a little girl with sliver almost violet hair and carried a wooden sword.

"Oh, hello, Maya-san." Miu said.

"Oh, I see we have some guests today. And please don't praise Apachai too much, he always over does it with the punches and kicks. Other than that, welcome to Ryozanpaku." Maya greeted.

"Thank you for having us." Naruto, Hinata, and Haruko replied.

Naruto and his friends continued walking around Ryozanpaku, Haruko and Hinata saw some women practicing with weapons. Hinata and Haruko were amazed with those women were practicing with weapons; it was like they were dancing with grace and beauty.

"Whoa, they are so gorgeous." Hinata and Haruko stated.

"What business do you have with us?"

"Huh, oh, we were just..." Haruko muttered.

"Kensei!"

One of the women thrown shurikens, as a man wearing Chinese clothing jumped from underneath the floor mats. This man known as Kensei had a camera.

"Hello, ladies, I was just taking a few photos." Kensei stated.

"How many times do we have to tell, you not to be taking pictures of us?!"

Hinata and Haruko sweat dropped, as they saw the women chasing Kensei throwing shurikens, kunais, and any other weapons at they had.

"This place is really crazy." Haruko stated.

"I agree... but this place is really interesting." Hinata replied with a smile.

Finally, Naruto and his friends were in the grandmaster's room. This room is where the best of the best trained. Naruto, Hinata, and Haruko really amazed at this Dojo.

"Ojii-san, we have some visitors." Miu stated.

Naruto, Hinata, and Haruko turned to a towering fair-skinned old-man with blond hair and a long beard. The moment that Naruto saw this man, he knew aright away, there was something about him that overwhelmed him.

"Hello there, I'm Hayato Furinji, and welcome to Ryozanpaku." Hayato greeted.

"Thank you for having us." Naruto, Hinata, and Haruko replied.

"Ojii-san, Naruto-kun here has done some martial arts. I brought him here to see, if he would like to train here." Miu stated.

"I see..." Hayato replied, as he looked at Naruto.

"I had a lot of training, but I still lack some important things. I don't know that those are, but I think can learn them from here. I hope I can train here, if that is alright with you, Hayato-sama." Naruto said.

"_This boy is really interesting..." _Hayato thought.

"I can't see why not." Hayato said.

"Thank you, so much, Hayato-sama." Naruto replied.

"Well, it seems we have a new disciple."

Everyone turned to see three women.

"Ah, Tsunade, Miya, Nami, yes we have a new disciple." Hayato stated.

"Ah, that's great to here. Nami-chan, please bring the contract." Tsunade said.

"Yes, here." Nami said, as she pulled out a contract.

Naruto signed the contract.

"Sign here. Here. Oh, and sign here." Nami said.

"Okay, it's signed." Naruto replied.

"Okay then, that will be 20,000 yen. (In American dollars it's about, $200 dollars)" Nami stated.

"Naru-kun has to pay?" Haruko asked.

"It's fine. Here you go, 20,000 yen." Naruto said.

"Thank you, again." Nami said, as she counts the money.

"So, when do we start?" Naruto asked.

"Now if you like. But the problem is who would take you on as your master." Hayato said.

"That is a problem." Naruto replied.

"Hmm, maybe we can have Tsunade, Maya, Sakaki, Akisame, Chun-Li, Ryu, or maybe even..." Hayato stated.

"As I always say, I don't take on disciples."

Naruto, his friends, and everyone turned to a young man about 21 with brown eyes and spiky hair.

"Ah, Kenichi-san, we have some guest." Miu stated.

"..."

"Umm... it's nice to meet you." Naruto greeted.

"And besides, if I did have some disciples..." Kenichi said, till.

Kenichi performed super fast punches, faster than Apachai. He destroyed the punching bags, practice dummies, and what even some of the stone statues. Naruto eyes widen with fear, but yet he was amazed how strong Kenichi is.

"They wouldn't last a day, not even an hour with me as his or her master." Kenichi stated.

"_Whoa... he's good... If he was my master, he would teach me everything I know." _Naruto thought.

"That's a shame." Hayato replied.

"Then we'll take him on as my student."

"Ah, Ryu, Chun-Li, you two came back from shopping." Hayato stated.

Naruto turned to a man with dark brown hair, and brown eyes wearing a red headband, and wearing white karate-gi. Next to him, was a woman is wearing her hair Chinese style, (Ox-Horns) wearing a Qipao, (a Chinese dress), they had massive groceries bags along side them.

"Okay, when do we start?" Naruto asked.

"We can start now. First, let's spar. Once we're done, we'll decide what training we will start with. Is that okay?" Ryu asked.

"I swear, Ryu your way to nice." Kenichi stated.

"That's just who I am." Ryu replied with a smile.

"..."

"Let's go outside. We'll be waiting." Ryu stated.

"Let's get going." Naruto replied.

**XxxxX Outside XxxxX **

Outside, Naruto and Ryu were standing on a training field. On the side line, Hayato, Tsunade, Chun-Li, Hinata, Haruko, Miu, and even Kenichi were there watching Naruto and Ryu spar-battle.

"Okay, Naruto just let us know you're ready." Ryu said.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

"_Be careful, Naruto-kun." _Hinata thought.

"_I know Naru-kun is strong, but I wonder how strong this Ryu guy is." _Haruko thought.

"_Hmm... let's see what this Naruto kid is made of." _Kenichi thought.

"_Ryozanpaku... is a really interesting indeed. I also know that I might lose this fight. That bully Daimonji was just a puck... but Ryu-san here is a master. His experience is far beyond mine. But I don't know if try. I also want to control myself." _Naruto thought.

"Are you ready, Ryu-san, Naruto-kun?" Chun-Li asked.

Naruto and Ryu both nodded, as the made a battle stance.

"Alright, begin!" Chun-Li shouted.

Naruto training begins. But what did Naruto mean by controlling himself? Only time will tell.

**That's the end of that chapter for now. Thank you guys for reading "Naruto the King of Fighters" okay, here is the list of Animes and other thing I'm using in this story. **

**1. Naruto **

**2. History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi **

**3. Maken-Ki**

**4. Bleach**

**5. One-Piece**

**6. Fairy-Tail **

**7. Street-Fighter **

**8. Tekken **

**9. Tenjou-Tenge **

**10. Mortal-Kombat (In future chapters) **

**11. Legend of Korra**

**12. King of Fighters**

**13. Sekirei **

**Well, that's all the things I'm using in this Fanfic. I'll explain the some things in the next chapter, but for now this is what I got for now. If there is an Anime that involves martial arts, swordsmanship, or anything else with fighting hand-to-hand, just let me know and I'll add it in the story.**

**Anyway I said in N.M.O.H-Fox-King-jm's edition, I'm drawing Doujins, and I also have some new stories I'm updating today, but the sad news is I have to update monthly. That's the only down sad about it, but its wroth the wait. But I am on break, so I can work on my stories a little. **

**I know I am not the perfect author, but I'm happy that there are some people who like my stories. If there is a girl you want in Naruto's harem, just ask (Not Sakura from Naruto or Karui.) There are no human male gender benders, like female-Haku or anything else like that. Just so you guys know. And to point out, Kurama is a fox, not a human. So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya.**


End file.
